Presently, various kinds of electronic apparatuses are constantly developed, and these electronic apparatuses all need connector modules to enable data transmission among them. However, most of the current connector modules have poor heat dissipation efficiency to adversely affect the data transmission rate because the heat produced by the connector modules during operation thereof is dissipated only by convection. Therefore, it is tried by the inventor to develop a connector module that has improved heat dissipation efficiency to ensure good data transmission rate.